


"I Picked These For You"

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: The brothers get stuck on the side of the road and Sam goes on a walk.





	"I Picked These For You"

They were stuck on the side of some dusty highway in the middle of nowhere, miles away from anyone or anything. Dean had been under the hood of the impala, shirt slung over his shoulder and covered in grease, cursing intermittently and grouchy as all hell. Sam figured it would probably be best to leave him alone for now. He'd tried to help about fifteen minutes ago but only got a sweaty scowl in return. 

Now, he was sitting with his back against the front tire of the Impala, facing the flat fields of wildflowers in front of him. He'd taken his shirt off too and was cursing the fact that he didn't own a pair of shorts. He considered taking his dusty jeans off but if someone drove by he'd rather they stop and help, rather than step on the gas and speed away from the crazy and super tall kid in underwear. He chuckled to himself at the thought of a giant traipsing through the flowers in white-with-red-hearts briefs with all of the weight of the hot air pushing on his shoulders. Sam sighed and leaned his head against the hot metal of the car behind him.

"Hey, D?" It was too hot for whole names. Don't judge.

"'Sup." The gruff grunt came from behind the gleaming sheet of metal hood.

"'M gonna go on a walk. The flowers look so pretty." Leaning forward and bending his legs up Sam felt the sun beat down on his shoulders, no doubt burning more freckles into his skin.

Dean poked his head around the hood, grease smeared across his cheek and forehead. _Damn _he was adorable. "Got your sunscreen and umbrella, princess?" Okay. Maybe not so adorable but extremely annoying.__

__"Oh, fuck you, Dean." Sam stood up and stretched languidly - not that you could do anything quickly in this type of heat._ _

__"Maybe after I fix the car, babe." Dean's face was hidden again but Sam could hear the smirk in Dean's voice. The fucker thought he was _so _clever. Snorting and knocking once, hard, against the hood Sam threw his shirt on top of the car and wandered out towards a lone tree in the middle of the field. He tried not to step on any of the pretty flowers, focusing on every footstep to keep from crushing any of them. He cursed his big feet and clunky boots at least a hundred times per yard, but he made it to the tree with few casualties. Because his head was down for most of the walk Sam didn't realize how far away the tree really was. Underneath the branches was a dirt clearing, formed by the shadowy canopy of the old oak.___ _

____Sam walked around the tree once or twice, and then tried to wrap his arms around the whole thing, but couldn't get his fingers to touch, no matter how hard he tried. He laughed and leaned his forehead against the bark, enjoying the coolness the branches provided, and watched a beetle make his way through the rough divots of the bark. He trailed his finger in front of it, not wanting to disturb the beetle, and relaxed further against the thick trunk._ _ _ _

____Walking back around to the side of the tree facing the road Sam slid to the ground and leaned his back to the rough bark, watching his brother work on the car. He was the size of Sam's hand, car and all, and Sam once again was struck by how far he walked. Shrugging and leaning his head back Sam closed his eyes, drifting into a lazy doze._ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____He was woken up by someone sitting down in front of him and putting a hand on his knee. "Hey, Sammy. Wake up. I fixed the car so now we can get somewhere with some AC!" Dean was smiling into Sam's sleepy face like a kid on Christmas. "And!" Dean folded his legs under him so he was kneeling and pulled his hand out from behind his back with a flourish. "I picked these for you!"_ _ _ _

____In his grease stained hand was a bouquet of pastel purple and bright yellow flowers with a bright blue mixed in.Sam sat forward and felt a smile spread across his face as he looked into Dean's excited eyes. "You said they were pretty so I wanted you to have some. I don't know. Pussy up the car with them in a water bottle or something."_ _ _ _

____Sam laughed and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "'C'mon, let's go back to the car."_ _ _ _

____They walked hand in hand back to the road, Sam's other hand holding Dean's already slightly droopy handful of flowers. When they got there Sam pulled an empty beer bottle out from in the backseat floorboards that had been rolling there for a while and stuffed the flowers in. Sam smiled and turned towards his brother, setting the brown bottle in the cupholder. "I'll get water for them at the next stop."_ _ _ _


End file.
